Who Are You
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A vampire that looks exactly like Edward has shown up is racking havock on the small town called Forks. Who is this mystery vampire and what connection does he have with Edward? R&R!


A/N: hi guys. This is my very first Twilight fanfic! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The sunlight reflected off of the green canopy and the endless rows of green trees that covered the area like water. Inside those vast amount of trees was a large meadow. Wide open space for animals to come and drink from the running crystalline water that ran through a riverbank and filled the meadow with life. Trees were spread apart and a variety of flowers grew everywhere.

A man with black eyes stared hungrily at its prey, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Cloaked in a veil of green, black orbs pierced through the thin layers of leaves and looked at the creature with hunger dancing in it's eyes.

As soon as the wind picked up, the predator leaped from his hiding spot and landed gracefully in front of his unsuspecting prey.

The creature, sensing the danger that it was in, tried to make a run for it but didn't get far before the razor sharp teeth sunk into its warm flesh.

"Edward." a guff voice said, causing the blond-headed boy to stop eating and look over at his father.

"Yes Carlisle?" replied Edward as he turned his attention away from the deer's corpse.

Carlisle looked at the dead deer then back at Edward. "You're getting better at maintaining your thirst for human blood."

Edward's hard, cold eyes never left Carlisle. "Yes, I smelled them too. A woman and her newborn."

Carlisle signed as he sat down on the fresh grass sprouting out of the ground. "So much has changed in the last 4 years."

Edward nodded. "I've changed a lot. I'm not like the person I used to be, killing every human at just a wiff of their scent.

"Indeed you aren't. I'm very proud of you Edward."

Edward reached down and picked up the dried-up deer and threw it far into the forest.

He looked over at Carlisle who was admiring the beauty of the meadow. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Edward nodded, taking a seat by Carlisle. "It's the only place in this world that comes close to heaven."

Just as Carlisle was about to say something, the wind blew their way. Edward stood up, smiling. "Looks like we found desert." he licked his lips as the scent of bear flew around him. "You coming?" he asked Carlisle but soon got his answer by reading his mind.

_You go ahead._

Edward nodded as he sped off.

Carlisle leaned back and layed down, putting his a hands behind his head and staring up at the cloudless blue sky. Streaks of sunlight hovered over the meadow, making it glow with life.

Specks of sunlight landed on Carlisle's body, making it sparkle like diamonds. Carlisle closed his eyes and bathed in warm rays of the sunlight before a piercing scream made him shot up.

Carlisle quickly got to his feet and raced through the forest, trees quickly becoming a blur as he ran with inhuman speed to the cry for help.

He quickly came to a stop when he saw the woman with her newborn child running for their lives.

He didn't have to wait long to find out who was hunting them.

Another vampire.

Carlisle quickly got in front of the woman and looked up at the predator who was shrouded in shadows. "Leave them alone." he said firmly, glaring at the outline of the vampire, "and show yourself you coward!"

The vampire smirked as he stepped out of the shadows, grinning when Carlisle's face turned chalk white. "That's no way to talk to your only son, father."

Carlisle couldn't keep the shock off his face. No, this isn't Edward, it can't be. He would never do this.

Carlisle took in the boy's features that looked exactly like Edward's. Blond hair, golden eyes, black shirt with blue jeans, and the only that was different was that this boy carried an evil aura; unlike Edward who was kind and pure, never wanted to hurt a single human ever since he was transformed.

_Who is he? _Thought Carlisle, _and why does he look like Edward?_

"You're not Edward!" roared Carlisle, "tell me who you are right now!"

The vampire smirked, "If you're so smart then why don't you figure it out. Now if you excuse me I have dinner to catch."

Carlisle glanced behind him to see the woman holding her child protectively. He turned back to the vampire with a look of hatred on his face. "If you want them, then you're gonna have to get through me!" He turned back to the woman, "Get out of here now!" The woman quickly ran away, but not before shouting her thanks to Carlisle.

"You won't get away!" Both vampires flew into the air and collided with each other. Carlisle pinned the vampire down and glared daggers, "I'm only going to tell you this one more time: leave the humans alone and go somewhere else. I will not have you hunting on my land."

The vampire just smirked, "Very well then. But I guarantee you will see me again."

Once the vampire was gone, Carlisle stood there, wondering who that vampire was and why he looked so much like Edward.

Who is he?

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the 1st chap of the Twilight fic! Please review!


End file.
